Serpent Omega
by Lead me from my Solitude
Summary: Four unlikely boys form a band to relieve their bordom, their money problems, and to finally be heard. See how Kaiba, Malik, Ryo and Bakura form a band and a friendship... And some other stuff...
1. Ryo and Bakura

Me: Yeah, yeah, yeah. I know that I'm writing another one… But this one came to me and I couldn't let it slip…

Serpent Omega

Ryo looked around the living room for some money. Sometimes, it was so hard… Bakura wasn't always in the greatest mood and Ryo simply couldn't find anyone that would offer him a job. Money was beginning to grow scarce in the Bakuras' house and Ryo didn't want to ask his dad or start dipping into his college savings. Bakura came out of his room and watched his hikari rummage around, completely oblivious of Bakura being there. "What are you looking for?" He asked.

Ryo jumped with shock and held his heart. "Don't sneak up on me Bakura!" Exclaimed the boy breathing heavily.

Bakura stood where he was and examined his fingernails closely. "I wasn't sneaking, I merely came out of my room. It's not my fault you were so absorbed in upturning the entire living room."

"You're right…" Confessed Ryo quietly, straightening the sofa and the coffee table.

"What are you looking for anyways?" Bakura asked as he approached the boy.

"Some money… We're out of food and I'm starving…" Ryo mumbled.

Bakura dug in his pocket, pulled out some money and gave it to Ryo. "Here. But let's go shopping… At least we can buy some meats to make some sandwiches."

"Thanks Bakura." Ryo smiled and held the money for a moment before putting it in his own pocket. "Yeah, let's go…" And the two left their home into the late afternoon setting of Domino.

They came home and ate until both were full and put the rest of the food away.

"What are we going to do, Bakura? We're not getting any richer, and I don't know when Dad's ever going to find time to come back… I can't find a job..." Tears began swimming in Ryo's radiant chocolate eyes. "I'm scared, Bakura… I don't know what's going to happen…"

Bakura comforted his hikari, not knowing how to say that he was afraid too.


	2. Kaiba

Serpent Omega

Kaiba's Story

His entire house was empty. If you could even call it a house, it was so big. His little brother Mokuba was visiting America for three months with a group of his school friends. Seto Kaiba was alone. He walked through one of his massive halls to get to his study room. His laptop was set up and ready for use. The seventeen year old sighed to himself as he sat down in front of his computer and began working. His company, Kaiba Corporation, was booming as usual and nothing was wrong.

It seemed like he had been in front of his computer for hours, what really had only been 45 minutes. He was so close to shooting himself he was so bored. Sure, he was a multi-billionaire and owner of his own company, and he could buy anything that he could ever want, but there was something missing… Something that was just not quite complete in his life. Then an image of Yugi and all of the gang popped in his mind. He shrugged it off. "What do I need friends for?" He asked no one, and no one responded. "I'm busy with Kaiba Corp… I don't have _time_ for _friends_." He scoffed as he lied. The truth was, that he did have time for friends, he had all the time in the freaking world. But he had no excuse for not having them… Well none except his coldness, and his horrible attitude to anyone but his brother. Honestly, he did want people his own age to hang around. But most of them were incompetent, ignorant fools that couldn't duel their way out of a paper bag. Kaiba always thought himself so inferior to everyone, but that was a lie like everything else. Sure he was rich and a great Duelest and smart, but there were people just as smart as he was, better Duelers, and he wanted them as friends. Though not all of them, he wanted. He could easily do with out Tea's rambling and Jounichi's moronic statements. And he could live with out Yugi's persistent talk on "_destiny_". Kaiba clenched his hands with the thought of that ratty, short brat. But no matter how he disliked it, he was alone.

He swiveled his chair around to watch the sun set out the enormous windows. Maybe he would do something tonight, you know, go out in public to some place… Maybe try to meet some people…


	3. Malik

Me: A little late on this, but I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

Serpent Omega

Malik

No one would ever listen to him. Ever since he was a kid, he would tell his sister that he would be hearing things, or tell his parents that he was seeing things, but they would say it was his imagination, that he was being dishonest. No one would ever listen to the beautiful poetry he had written, they were always too busy. The only one that had ever paid attention to him was Ryo, and that was because he was in the same boat, always being ignored for someone else. The two made quite the invisible pair, until Malik went back to Egypt. But upon his arrival _back_ with the good news that he was permanently moving to Japan, he discovered that Bakura had changed. And that altered everything for Malik. Now, his best and only friend was finally being understood by someone else. But that left Malik alone once again. Sure, he and Ryo hung out, but it was different because Ryo could go home and have someone there, and what did Malik have at the end of the day: his pet cat, Milkshakes. (yoink from "The Grimm Adventures of Billy and Mandy")

The sun had set and Malik was planted in front of the TV with a pint of his favorite ice-cream. For a second, he stopped eating and looked at himself. With a disgusted groan, Malik shoved his ice-cream back in the freezer and left his house. He was heading off to a dance club down town not too far from where he was. He figured that some other people and some dancing would make him feel better. He was never expecting what would happen.


	4. Beginning

Serpent Omega

Ryo pulled himself together and they left their house into the brisk evening. They were going to forget all of their worries and go to a club. Ra knew that Bakura hated going to these things, but it seemed Ryo wanted badly to go, so he went as well. They entered the club and the lights were flashing and the music was pounding. Ryo's smile beamed as they sat down and ordered two drinks. (non-alcoholic, you party person, you)

Malik walked into the club with a half smile with the rush of the people. He wanted a table, but was informed that all of them were occupied. So he made his way through the crowd of people and did a double take at a booth. Surely it couldn't be… Yes, it was! Ryo and Bakura. Malik rejoiced in his head and waded through the people to their table. "Hey guys!" He called, just walking around someone and coming into their vision.

They turned and waved at the approaching Egyptian. "Hey Malik!" Ryo smiled. "Want to sit down?"

Malik enjoyed their words for a moment too long, but hurriedly sat beside Ryo.

Kaiba pulled himself from his laptop and got up, blinking fiercely into the darkness. Five hours on a computer, and his eyes were already hurting. But he shrugged to himself and left his mansion home, taking off in his slick silver car. He tossed the keys at the parking boy… (wow, brain fart on their names…) And he threatened that if his car was to have a scratch on it by the end of the night, he would come for him. The boy swallowed deeply and said, yes sir, and parked Kaiba's car. Hesitating before entering, Kaiba wondered if this was such a good idea, but went in before he could argue with himself. "I want a table." Kaiba demanded one of the waitresses.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Kaiba, but they're all taken at the moment. In fifteen minutes, one should open up…" She said to the CEO.

Kaiba scoffed and walked passed her. The large group of people in front of him was bobbing and swaying in all different directions. He was at least four inches taller that 98 of the people in there. As he was walking through the crowd, cursing himself for ever coming here, someone called out his name. He turned to see who it was and at a booth a ways away, three hands were in the air waving to him. Groaning to himself, he walked over to them.

"Hey Kaiba! What are you doing here, I didn't think you did the club thing…" Malik said.

"Yeah, well I don't. It's just that Mokuba's gone and I was bored." Kaiba said, glowering down at them.

"I thought you never had the time," Bakura mumbled loud enough for Kaiba to hear.

Before Kaiba could retaliate, Ryo said with a smile, "Sit down with us. Malik said all of the tables were full anyways, and you don't look like a dancer, so have a seat."

And he did, with out complaint from his mind.

"And what brings _you_ here, Bakura?" Kaiba asked.

"Ryo wanted to come. It's all the way down town; I don't want him getting into trouble. There are a lot of weird people around." He eyed the CEO suspiciously.

Honestly, Malik and Ryo were the only two who couldn't argue, because they went to clubs all the time to dance and stuff.

Suddenly, the music stopped and an announcer came from the stage, "We'd like to announce, 'Blue-eye Hearts' for their debut here at our club tonight. So give a round of applause for them!" He disappeared and the curtains opened to reveal a band. Three guys and two girls… They began to play a song and sing.

Bakura's mind drifted from Kaiba to the stage. An idea hit him. He grabbed Ryo's arm abruptly. The innocent hikari looked up at him, and Bakura said, almost widely, "We should start a band, Ryo… You and me. Think of it: we'd get money, and we wouldn't have to worry about going hungry or going broke…" He drifted off.

Malik jumped in instantly, "Let me join! I can sing, really. We'll be a trio!"

Ryo was the only one who looked at Kaiba, who had kept silent through all of this. "What about you, Kaiba?" He asked. "Want in?"

Both Malik and Bakura looked at the tall boy for his response.

For a moment he contemplated, then said, "Sure… What the hell else am I going to do in my free time? But if we don't get started, you're not going to have me long; my brother comes home in three months."

"That's plenty of time." Bakura said, reassuring everyone.


End file.
